Lives Don't Change Easily
by SoundFish5
Summary: Konata's life is very difficult, and her painful experience with two men haunt her every night. As for Kagami, she has feeling she doesn't understand. Is is love or is it worry. The inky way to find out is to see the two, alng with the rest if their friends and family, try to recover from alife changing experience to change their lives again. Will it work? Read and find out!


**Hello, my lovely audience! It's me, SoundFish! I bring you my third fan fiction, and the one I feel I will actually dedicate time to, unlike my other two stories. Anyway, this is about my favorite ship from my most recently watched anime: LuckyStar! **

**This story is going to start of pretty depressing, at least to me, but please, bear with me. The first genre is romance for a reason! However, this story will get kinda graphic at times, so if you don't like that kind of thing, I'll give a general summary of any plot relevance is parenthesis next to the marking if the graphic part. Once you read those parenthesis, skip to the second mark and continue reading.**

**Anyway, rate and s review please. I encourage ideas for future chapters and constructive criticism**

**Enjoy!**

…..

Chapter 1: Captors and the Hell

********WARNING: GRAPHIC! (Konata and her brother get hurt. A LOT)**

The bubbles. The splashing. The grunts as he was held down. Konata didn't know how much longer she could last like. She knew she couldn't stand seeing this happen to him for much longer. And she wasn't sure if anyone would ever find them. However, Konata's depressing thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. One of the Captors was pulling her roughly by the hair.

'What could he possibly want to do with me this time?' she though in despair as he dragged her over to an elevated stainless steel table. The cold of the metal disturbed her every time her skin made contact with it, killing a small portion of her spirit every time the cuts and scars on her back made contact with the cold metal.

"Please, leave her alone!" she could hear the desperate cry from the other side of the large, dungeon-like room. However, the gasps and splattering noises that followed that outburst told Konata that his plea was going to go ignored. She looked over to see the blue haired boy who has yelled was slouched over, a large amount of vomit mixing with blood pooling directly below where his mouth would be.

The sight broke her spirit even more, something she hadn't thought possible since her second week in this Hell. As the man held down one of her feet to tie it with the leather strap that was attached to the table, she decoded to take another look around her prison for the past four weeks.

The walls were a dull gray, the concrete that made up the walls cracked it several places, dust forming small piles where the cement had started to give way to the unforgiving grip of father time. Blood stains were everywhere, even the ceiling was painted with elegantly horrific patterns of Konata's and her fellow prisoner's innards. The ceiling itself was painted black, giving a sharp contrast to the dark maroon of month old dried blood.

Thinking about Anime and Magna had helped her cope for about the first five days, but as the Captors just tortured and starved her, tortured and starved her, Konata was finding it harder and harder to even remember any anime or magna. Instead, her memory was getting overridden with nothing but pain and grey walls.

As Konata's head was pushed down so the Captor could tie here hand above her head, the impact of which drew a slight trickle of blood and a severe pounding from her head, her eyes fell upon the grey walls of the Hell once again. This time, she could just barely make out the silver glint of the handcuffs hanging from chains in the concrete, and more Cain handcuffs coming out of the ground, topped off with leather collars attached to foot long rope, one of which that was at just the right height to leave Konata's head being pulled up slightly any time she wasn't being 'played with', as her captors had referred to it as.

The steel of the cuffs around her hands and feet felt strangely soothing on the deep cuts, bruises, and exposed bones that her ankles and wrists had developed over weeks of shifting on the cold ground. However, the leather of the collar around her neck always made her skin start to chafe as she tried to breathe.

The bubbles, splashing and grunts had started aging while Konata's neck was being restrained, but she had just realized it now that the collar was on and the Captor wasn't blocking her line if sight. She put her head back, noting how the volume of blood increased as one of her new scars opened up again, to see her brother, Kyoko, being water boarded again. The Captors had long since found it was the most painful and haunting form of torture from him, as evidenced by his constant spasms and screams that could only show themselves in the form of rising bubbles in the tin bucket around his head. The second most precious person to her was being tortured and she didn't even have the physical strength to lift her head so she didn't have to look at it.

Konata tried to shout out for them to leave him alone, but then she remembered that the Captors 'Games' had long since scarred her throat and vocal chords beyond what Konata saw as repairable.

Konata had been mute for over two weeks.

Or at least, she thought it's been close to two weeks. The only way she's kept track of time is by scratching tally marks into the wall beside her pen area in her free time. The process had long since removed her fingernails entirely, so it was possible that she had missed time between when she lost her fingernails and when she started tallying worth her toenails.

Konata didn't really notice how deep in though she really was until one of the Captors stuck her left forearm into a pot of boiling water they had just prepared for her. Konata wanted to scream out in pain, but her vocal chords were too stiff and scared through the front if her larynx to do anything. Instead, all she could do is writhe in agony as the searing heat remove another lyre of skin from her already raw skin. The tears were the only way she could communicate her pain.

"You should listen when other people talk, Little One. It's extremely rude to ignore your host." The Captor said, venom dripping out of his mouth as his snake-like smile crept onto his lips, taking nothing but joy in the sight of the squirming, crying form of Konata Izumi.

Konata clicked her teeth together once, the sight the Captors had told her to use when she needed to say 'I'm sorry' once they broke her voice box.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Little One. Not this time. Remember, everything wrong here is your fault. Especially that boy's pain over there. All your fault. You're just paying your debts now. So, get ready for your punishment!" the Captors smile only grew as he prepared to do what he does best: torture innocent kids.

The knives the Captor grabbed from the small table to Konata's right was rusty and large. Small chips were missing where father time had once again reared his ugly head. As the Captor heard the beautiful squishing sounds of Konata's stomach opening, he felt shivers go up his spine. The sounds was truly gorgeous.

As for Konata, they had neglected to remove her arm from the boiling pot of water, so her skin was starting to give way to bare muscle, sending a new wave of constant, sharp pain into her nervous system. Then she felt the rusty blade enter there stomach. She tried to scream again, but was once again denied the ability to try and relief pressure by her useless vocal chords. She could feel pieces of rust and metal lodge themselves in her skin, and her vision began to blur. Her head jerked up due to the pain, which only caused the Captor to shiver her head down and speed up the prices of carving another letter into her once-fair flesh. The last thing Konata could register was seeing Kyoko's tear streaked face as another Captor whispered something into his ear as his eyes were held open to witness her carving, and the sadistic laugh of the man carving into her stomach, followed by a single word.

"Mine"

…..*******Stop WARNING**

Interrogation rooms are empty places. A window you can't see through, a door you can't open, and a table you can't move or really even put anything of yours on. Yet, Kagami's check felt at home on the cold surface of that table. After all, she had layer her head on that table probably hundreds of times in the last four weeks. And every time she set her head down to rest a little bit, the same image would come into her head.

Konata with that look. Her cute voice, tainted by terror and sorrow. Kagami could remember it just as clearly as when she saw it happen.

'I couldn't save her… Why couldn't I save her?' Kagami asked herself. A question she had asked herself thousands of times, and yet, she still didn't completely understand why herself.

The door opened to reveal Tsukasa, a tray of food with her. Tsukasa knew that if she didn't both bring some dinner and make Kagami eat it, she wouldn't even remember to do so.

"Kagami, I brought you dinner. The captain even paid for it for you!" Tsukasa said in a semi-happy tone. The captain has gotten them food on a few other occasions, but this time she also sent Tsukasa with an added side mission. The food was ordered from a nice restaurant, and once the captain pointed that out, she said, "Make sure she eats, and see if you can lift her spirits at all. If anyone can do it, it's you."

Tsukasa knew the captain was right, but she also knew that the captain was asking too much. After all, the only thing that would make Kagami happy at this point is to see Tsukasa again.

As much as Tsukasa had tried to prevent it, along with Miyuki and their other friends, Kagami had sunk into a deep, deep depression.

Kagami rarely slept for more than an hour at a time, after which she would either do homework or check in on the progress of the investigation before going back to the interrogation room to just sit and think. Eventually, she would fall asleep lying on the table before waking up an hour later to repeat the process.

Sadly enough, Kagami had almost committed suicide about two weeks prior, at a time when she had lost all hope that the Otaku would ever be found. Had Tsukasa not walked in to see how Kagami was holding up and caught her with a noose around her neck while standing on her desk, Kagami would be dead right now. And even though several hours were spent by her crying into Tsukasa's, Miyuki's, or someone else's shoulder, Kagami had found the motivation to live again.

As Kagami though all this over again, Tsukasa had set the tray of food down on the table and sat down opposite to Kagami.

"Kagami, did you hear me?" Tsukasa asked, trying to get Kagami's mind out of the darkness she knew it was trying to swim through at the moment.

"Huh? Sorry Tsukasa, I wasn't paying attention." At that point, Kagami noticed the tray of nice looking dinner items Tsukasa had brought in for her. "Oh. Right. Dinner. Thanks Tsukasa." Kagami bowed slightly towards her sister, truly appreciating her kind action. Even though it was hard for her to really register kindest or happiness anymore.

"You're welcome, sis." Tsukasa replied, happy to at least see, and _hear, _Kagami say something coherent again. It was usually just a mumbled 'thanks' and nothing more.

A few minutes passed in silence, the only noise in the small metal room being the clanging if Kagami's chopsticks against the plate of her dinner. After about five minutes of silence passed before Tsukasa noticed something. Kagami looked like she was about to put a bite of noodles into her mouth, but had stopped mid bite. However, when Kagami dropped the chopsticks and started to tremble, Tsukasa leaned over the table to grab one of Kagami's hands.

"Kagami?" Tsukasa inquired, even though she had a pretty good guess about what had caused the trembling. Sure enough, Kagami looked up with big tears watering her cheeks and the sides of her shirt. She was bawling her eyes out.

"I m-miss he-er Tzu-Tsu…" Kagami couldn't even finish her sentence before she cried out, not being able to hold back her tears.

Tsukasa had a few tears falling as well. The combination of seeing her beloved sister in this state on top of the fact that she missed Konata tremendously, though she isn't even capable of missing Konata as much as Kagami has, left Tsukasa almost about to cry her eye out herself.

But she wanted to be strong for her sister, and for Konata. Though Tsukasa had cried many tears in worry and hope for her Otaku friend, Kagami needed someone to lean on for now. So Tsukasa would be strong. She would not cry, and support her sister. She would help in any way she could. So she got up, brought her chair over next to Kagami, and brought Kagami's head onto her shoulder, where she proceeded to stair Tsukasa's shirt with tears.

Then, something both girls had slowly began to think would never happen, the captain burst into the room, startling both the twins to their feet.

"Hiragii twins, I think you two should come to my office. I think I have something that you two will both want to see.

"What is it?" Kagami asked, a level of hope on her eyes that even Tsukasa hadn't seen since Konata went missing.

"A lead. I think we've found her girls." The captain said, joy evident in her brown eyes.

Kagami couldn't have sprinted to the captain's office any faster than she did at that moment.

…..*******WARNING: GRAPHIC (Konata and her brother get hurt. A LOT. AGAIN)**

"It's time for the big finale for tonight!" the captor sing-longed after finishing his so-called 'artwork' on Konata's stomach. He had carved the word '_MINE' _in capital letters into her flesh, stitching it sloppily and leaving it to scar.

After the stitching process, a process that left Konata panting and flinching as aftershocks of pain resonated from her abdomen, the man went over to the corner where another pot was set on the ground. He then gestured for the other man to brag over Kyoko, something the other man accomplished by dragging him across the floor by his hair. The dragging shaved rocks and chemicals into wounds that hadn't closed form their wake-up whipping, and the resulting screams were so blood curdling that Konata wanted to pass out just to escape them.

Sadly, that was only to get Kyoko over to where the pot was. Once the first Captor poured the pit over the siblings, they realized that is was simple water. It didn't feel treated with anything, so they became confused. They hadn't been washed in any way since the arrived in the Hell, so they didn't expect the water at all. It even felt foreign to their skin. However, when the saw the two metal sticks attached to batteries, they wished they could have gone without water for the rest of their lives.

The series of electrocutions began with Konata. Amazingly, the sheer amount of pain caused by the charged rod, on top of the sadistic laughter of the Captor, lead to the only sound Konata had made, or would make anytime soon

Her screams of agony could pierce your beryl soul, and only one though went through her head be for she could no longer think coherently and began to foam at the mouth was 'Kagamin…'

…..

**Wow, that is the most violent thin I've ever though up! But don't worry, it will just make later chapter that much more satisfying. Anyway, I don't really have any after thoughts for that one, just sorry if you were disturbed by this chapter. It gets better, trust me! Please rate and review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
